


Story Of My Life

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [15]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa's life, so different from any other's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "5/ Vanessa Ives (Penny Dreadful)" : 5 was "story of my life"
> 
> I don't own Penny Dreadful, it's quite sad I know.
> 
> Enjoy!

From stuffed animals to demons, the story of Vanessa Ives’s life was a story about death. Quiet like the absent ones and grotesque like moving corpses, what kind of life was that?

An eternal struggle against the corset strangling her chest and ghosts that clawed at her heart.

The life of a woman whose shoulders could only be held high, who crumbled behind closed doors or in faraway moors.

She was searching for a sister’s heart, for her kin since long lost in the fog of the modern world. Forever black-clad, standing between life and death on a desolate shore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, feel free to leave a demonic kudo or comment for my muse!


End file.
